Fire, Water, and Harpie
by ColorsAndWords
Summary: 2 girls found themselves on the beach 5 years before the team was founded. they found another girl 2 years later. How is the newer girl connected to the team? Where are the first 2 girls from? How is the Justice League related to their past? first season younger!jamie
1. Fire and water

~5 years before the team was formed~

2 figures could be seen lying on the Gotham Beach. It was not immediately apparent if the were even human, but on closer examination, one could tell that they were 2 girls around the age of 8.

They didn't look normal by any standards.

One had pale, slightly red, skin, reddish brown hair, and, once she opened her eyes, yellow eyes greeted the sun like they were old friends. The other girl had pale skin that looked slightly blue, blue-black hair, and eyes the same shade as the perfect blue sea they looked at so longingly.

The first girl had red tattoos all over her, they looked like dragons. The second girl had blue tattoos that looked like some kind of sea serpent.

"Who are you?" the two girls asked at the same time. They both opened their mouths like they were about to give the answer, closed them, furrowed their brows, then shrugged their shoulders. At the same time.

"I guess I don't have a name!" the reddish one exclaimed, "And neither do you! Let's come up with one." The blueish one giggled at her comrade's directness.

"Well, what's your favorite animal and element? Mine is a sea serpent and water. 'Sea serpent' is derived from the Latin word 'serpens'. And 'agua' is Spanish for 'water'. So my name could be Agualia Serpenines," The newly christened Agualia maintained.

"I'll call you Aggie. I like dragons and fire," the reddish girl said in excitement.

"Fire is incendio and fuego in Spanish. Draco means 'son of the dragon' so Draca should mean 'daughter of the dragon'. How about… Fragan Duala. I'll call you Freya!"

Fragan looked disappointed at this. "That doesn't sound right. How about Incello Rojali (The j sounds like an h). You can call me Cello, or Elli. OH! I like Elli (Ellie)!" Elli, formerly Fragan, exclaimed.

They got up and examined themselves. They both had on simple dresses that had no seams and were very bland. The only difference was the color. Elli had a red dress while Aggie had a blue one.

The both left the beach together to figure out what to do next.


	2. Ice and powers

**Hi! If ya'll would reply more, I would've updated sooner!**

**Disclaimer:** **I am NOT the awesome people who created this show! (Luckies)**

~1 year later~

Elli's POV 

Aggie and I lived off of what we could steal. I mean, it's not like we could just walk up to a bank and ask for money.

We don't legally exist.

But we have discovered in a time of desperation that we both have undeniably strong morals. We once discussed robbing a bank, but found that neither of us could stomach the idea of stealing more then the bare minimum needed to survive.

We had found a way to convince people that we were normal. Aggie wore either long sleeves or a blue long-sleeve see-through shirt and make-up.

I was surprised that she actually enjoyed wearing that much make-up. I was appalled.

I just had to tan a little bit. That was enough to convince people that my reddish skin was because of sunburn or Cherokee decent.

One day while we were walking around, looking for cheap food, a not very bright guy a few years older than us came up to us and was all "This is our territory! You can't be here! Dad won't be happy about this!" I was bored.

Until I actually saw him.

He looked like he had ice powers or something. He was covered with pointy ice.

" Who are you?" I squeaked, trying not to hyperventilate with curiosity.

"I'm Icicle Jr. you half-twit. This is my Dad's territory. You better scram or else. Dad's not happy when things don't go his way." This last part he whispered. I heard a sound, then I recognized what it is.

It was the cocking of a gun.

"Boy, I thought I _told you_ not to let anyone by!" I looked, and it was this huge guy with lots of muscles and looked like he could be the kid's dad.

Then the man grabbed the boy and snarled in his face, and I just caught the words. "_You'll pay later, boy._"

I was mad at his dad. Fire was rushing through my veins. My eyes turned to molten gold, in lava.

And then suddenly there was this huge fire blazing around me. Aggie took a step back and looked paniced.

Than the big man reached through my flames and punched me!

I saw stars and heard rushing water. When my vision cleared, I looked up and saw Aggie staring down the big man.

"Don't hurt her again," Aggie growled. The man backed off with a look that said _This isn't over_. He left his kid there.

I realized I wasn't completely surprised that we had these powers.

I looked at the ice boy after he helped me to my feet. "You wanna join us?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he agreed enthusiastically. I practically dragged him to our "house".


	3. Name Change

Sorry, but this isn't an update. I've decided to change my username after looking up the original meaning of "booyahkasha". It was originally a Jamaican word that ruffly translates to, "death to the white men". Being a white person my self, I am changing my username to a combination off my 2 favorite things, painting and reading(writing). I will change my name to ColorsAndWords in a week to give y'all time to read this and get used to it.


End file.
